The Servant Who Would Be Queen
by PrissyMiss85
Summary: Will a girl who thought she was a commoner believe her grandmother when she tells her she is the heir of the England throne? And will she fall for the red head who falls in love with her, or will she choose her best friend, Shun? R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

When Kiyara Jukay awoke on the day of her fourteenth birthday, she was greeted by her best friend Shun. Kiyara had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, and she was five foot seven inches tall. Shun was a little taller, and had shoulder length green hair and green eyes. He was fourteen as well. They were both servants to her royal highness, Mrs. Masami Sayont, whose husband had died two years before, as had her only son, and the heir to the throne. But little did she know, her son had a daughter before he died, and his wife died while giving birth. Her son named his daughter Kiyara. She was put up for adoption when her parents died, and her last name changed to Jukay. She forgot her past as the prince's daughter, and thought she was born to the Jukay family. Then her parents died and the queen took her in as a servant, and she became her most trusted. But now, the queen knew that Kiyara was the heir to her throne, but she didn't have the heart to tell her yet, due to the fact that Kiyara loved her work, and since she was Shun's friend, she could not command him to do things around the house. Masami was seventy-six years old, had shoulder length gray hair and purple eyes. She was no more than five foot six. She thought of Kiyara and Shun as her children. She cared for them as such. But she had to tell Kiyara the truth. She made up her mind. She would first thing when she saw Kiyara.

Kiyara smiled when she saw Shun.

"Hey! What's up?" she asked. Shun smiled.

"Happy birthday," he said. Kiyara jumped up and hugged him, because she was so happy. She kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"I am so lucky to have a friend like you Shun! We'll be friends forever, I do hope."

"We will. Don't worry about that," he said reassuringly. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for reassuring me again. I always seem to forget!" she teased, her smile growing wider. Shun laughed.

"That, I cannot believe," he said when he stopped laughing. She gave him a sheepish grin.

"But it's true" she said worriedly. Shun laughed again.

"I see. Shall we possibly go and see what the queen has planned for your birthday today?"

"Alright, lets."

He hooked arms with her and they walked off.

Masami watched as Shun and Kiyara approached her. Kiyara curtsied and Shun bowed. She smiled at them.

"You two know you don't have to do that," she said.

"Madame, did you know that today is my birthday?" Kiyara asked her politely.

"Yes, I did. Shun, have you wished her a happy birthday?"

"Yes, I have ma'am," he said.

"Alright. Go tell the others to help prepare a celebration. I need to speak to Kiyara in private."

"Yes ma'am."

Masami watched him walk off, waiting until the door was closed and she and Kiyara were completely alone.

"I have to tell you something," she said. Kiyara looked at her quizzically.

"What?"

"You were not born to the Jukay family, as you thought. You were the daughter of my son, and when he died you were given to the Jukay family to raise. I took you in, not knowing who you were. But now I do, studying your movements, and you look just like him. You two have the same eyes, same caring hearts, and same hair color. You are so much like him and his wife. You are almost her exact image, except the eyes. You have his eyes."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken Madame. I am not your grand daughter."

"You are Kiyara. I found record of it."

"That isn't possible! I can't be your grand daughter!"

"You are, my child."

"No! It's not true! SHUN!" she yelled, running out of the room, calling out his name repeatedly.

Shun caught Kiyara just outside his room. She began crying against his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a worried tone in his voice.

"The queen told me I'm her grand daughter. I don't want to believe it but I know it's true! I know it is! The queen wouldn't lie!" she cried. Shun hugged her tightly.

"Kiyara, it's alright. Even if you are a princess, it doesn't change who you are. You'll always be you."

"But I don't want this! I want to be Kiyara Jukay! Not Kiyara Sayont!"

"I know. You are Kiyara Jukay. You always will be, but you are the princess of this country. I've known for a while. I looked at the hall of records, when the book was still open on the table in there. Kiyara Sayont, born July seventh, 1930. Then it said, parents died 1942, and was given to the Jukay family to be raised. They died two years later and you were taken in by the queen. It's all true. Want me to show you?"

"No. I believe you."

"It changes nothing. You're still my best friend. You always will be."

"Thank you Shun."

"Anytime, Kiyara."

"Madame, I accept the terms of being Princess of England. But allow me time to tell everyone."

Masami nodded.

"Yes," she nodded, smiling. "As always, do as you please."

"Shun... I will become the princess, but that won't change anything between us! I won't tell you what to do, ever. You are my best friend in this world. Always! Always!" Kiyara said, hugging him tightly. "No matter the circumstances."

Shun blushed at her.

"I know that Kiyara. We promised that when we met. We'd always be friends, no matter what," he said. He wanted to tell her a secret so bad. That he was falling in love with her, or already had. If he hadn't he was very close to it. But he didn't know how she would handle it.

"I remember. Always. I will never forget it. I promise that" she said, smiling at him, releasing him from the hug. He reluctantly let her go, hoping she hadn't noticed. She acted as if she was about to say something when one of the knights approached her.

"Milady, her highness requests your presence outside at the front gate immediately," he said, kneeling before her. "And you alone..." he added, glaring to Shun, who returned the icy stare.

Kiyara walked out to the front gate, and stood at the queen's side.

"What is it Madame?" she asked.

"We have a visitor."

Kiyara looked to the opening of the gate, and saw the man on the horse sitting there. He had long red hair and brilliant emerald eyes. He hopped off the horse, and Kiyara guessed he was at least six feet tall. He didn't dress like a knight. He dressed like a prince. Her Prince Charming.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Kiyara couldn't help but stare, she was so infatuated. Apparently the prince noticed because he flashed a smile at her that made her heart start pounding and her breath catch in her throat. She felt her cheeks grow warmer as she continued to watch him, and he began to walk towards the two.

"Hello Madame Masami, I am here upon my father's request," he said. Kiyara felt her knees start to shake a bit.

"Yes. Did he receive word about the princess?"

"He did, which is why I am here. Where is she?"

"Right here," she said, motioning to Kiyara, who was still blushing deeply. He smiled at her again. That was all it took. She passed out then and there.

"Kiyara, you okay?" Shun asked, leaning over her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" she asked, looking around.

"You passed out when Prince Kurama came."

"Who?"

"The red haired man who arrived earlier. We just heard. I was the one who offered my room, and her highness has allowed me to stay here with you."

Kiyara blushed again. It hit her. She was in love with Shun. Not just a crush. 100 percent true love. But how would she tell him?

"Oh, that guy…"

"Yeah. You don't mind me sleeping in here until he goes back, do you?"

"Not at all."

"Good."

She hugged him tightly.

"Hello Princess," Kurama said, smiling to her once again.

"Oh, hello. I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My name is Kiyara," she said.

"Prince Kurama, from France."

"You don't sound French."

"I know. That's the funny thing about it."

He continued to smile. She blushed.

"Is it?"

"Yes. If I'm from France, shouldn't I sound French?"

"I suppose" she said, her knees giving out. He caught her.

"Careful. We wouldn't want you hurt now, would we?" he whispered.

"Guess…Why are you holding me like that?" she asked as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're beauty surpasses that of any maiden I have ever seen. It is an honor to me," he said. She blushed even more.

"I'm not that beautiful."

"Such modesty. But you are more beautiful than you know Princess."

Shun looked out from the room he was in. Kiyara was crimson in her cheeks, her arms limp at her sides, looking frightened, Kurama still hugging her tightly. Shun glared at this and closed the door again. He already hated Kurama.

Kiyara sat in her room with Shun that night.

"It meant nothing to me Shun," she suddenly whispered.

"What?"

"That hug. I know you saw it. It meant nothing to me."

"I know. You seemed frightened of it."

"He caught me off guard, yes."

"Um..."

"What is it Shun?"

"N-Nothing."

"Please tell me?"

"It's nothing."

She sighed at him, closing her eyes, and lying back on her bed. He smiled at her, wishing he had the courage to just say it, and just have her know how he felt, how he had felt for such a long time.

"Good night Princess..." he whispered, then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next day was hectic. Shun wouldn't go anywhere near Kurama, and Kiyara was trying to convince him to so she could introduce them. And she was also trying to figure out why Shun was so upset about Kurama hugging her.

"Please!" she begged.

"No. I have no need to meet him."

"Why do you hate him so much Shun? I told you that hug meant nothing to me."

"I know you said that."

He turned to her, a serious look in his eyes, and then hugged her around her waist. She hugged him back, blushing.

"Shun…what…"

"Sh... Just tell me, does this hug mean anything to you?"

"Yes."

"What does it mean?"

"That you're my friend, and you care for me."

"That all?"

"Should it be?"

"I wish I could tell you."

"Tell me what Shun?"

"Never mind."

"Shun..."

"Just let me hold you for a minute."

She blushed even more before she said anything to him. Then she smiled some.

"Alright..."

She longed to add the word love at the end, wanting to tell him. But she didn't think he'd believe her if she told him. Kurama picked that moment to walk by. Shun looked up at him, and glared.

"Kiyara, what are you doing?" Kurama asked.

"Hugging my best friend," she said, pulling from Shun's arms.

"He's your best friend?"

"Yes. He has been for a long time, haven't you Shun?"

"Yes," he said, looking into her eyes and smiling. She then turned to Kurama.

"And I don't care what you say. We'll always be friends!"

Kurama took a step back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you..."

He then walked off. Kiyara turned back and smiled at Shun.

"Sorry about him. He probably doesn't understand..." she said. She blushed again.

"It's alright Kiyara."

Kiyara sat in her room again, Shun at her side, Masami with them.

"So you haven't told Kurama that you used to be a servant here?" she asked. Kiyara shook her head.

"Is it important?"

"No, but I thought you might want to, so he understood why you and Shun know each other so well. He seemed bewildered when you told him that you and Shun are best friends."

"I don't care what anyone says about Shun and I being friends! We always will be! No matter what!"

"I understand Kiyara. I understand completely. And I trust you with it."

"Yes Madame. Shun, may I speak to the queen in private?" she asked. He nodded and walked out.

"What is it Kiyara."

"I need to tell someone this, and please keep it secret."

"Alright."

"I love Shun, and Kurama. Both very much. I care for them both."

"I see. You will have to pick one eventually, but not for a while. Not until you are old enough."

"I know, but I can't tell either of them. I'm too afraid to know what they say."

"They have both confided in me. I know what they would say, but you must find out on your own."

"I know...But it will be so hard to do..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Kiyara's eighteenth birthday came and went. The day right after was hard for everyone, even Kurama, who was still staying with them. That day Masami fell deathly ill. No one knew what was wrong, or what to do. Kiyara was in tears. Shun was worried, about both of them and comforted Kiyara at every given opportunity. Kurama was the same way. He and Shun were at war, and Kiyara still had to tell them about her love.

"Kiyara..." the queen called her to her side.

"What is it Grandmother?"

"You'll have to...tell them now."

"I'm still afraid."

"They...love you. Both of them..."

"But...I'm afraid!"

"If you know how they...feel, why be scared?"

"I...I just am..."

"I'll be watching...Kiya..."

Masami's eyes closed and her body went limp. Kiyara cried, tears streaming her face.

"Grandmother! Grandmother! Wake up!" she cried, but she knew she wouldn't, ever. Masami had died. Shun and Kurama both ran in.

"What happened?"

"She's gone!" Kiyara cried. Shun hugged her. Kurama checked her pulse.

"No..."

"Shh, Kiyara, it's alright" Shun said, stroking her hair.

"She's gone..." Kurama whispered.

Kiyara's tears began to stain Shun's shirt. He looked worriedly at her.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Why? Why'd this have to happen?"

"All things are inevitable," Kurama said, kneeling next to her, laying his hand on her back. "There's nothing we can do to change them."

"But..."

"Kiyara, come on, lets take you to our room" Shun said, pulling her up with him and leading her off.

After three weeks of crying, Kiyara finally smiled again. But she couldn't laugh. She didn't have the heart to anymore, because she saw her grandmother die. She was at her side as she died. She remembered what one of the servants, Susan, had said to her, years back.

"You aren't like us. Go off with that idiot, like always."

The words had hurt Kiyara. It was after she had found out who she was. The queen had comforted her. She was always there for her. Now Kiyara didn't have that comfort. And she had to rule a country without knowing how to. There was a knock at the door. She had moved to the queen's room, and Shun had taken over her old room.

"Come in..." she said. Kurama walked into the room.

"Feeling any better?" he asked. She nodded.

"Better than yesterday."

"I love you Kiyara."

"I...I don't know what to say..."

"Come away with me."

"I can't. The country would fall."

"Then let it."

"I can't leave Shun."

"Is he all you care about?"

"I care about you both!"

"You sure don't act like it!"

"I love you and him!" she yelled. Kurama looked at her in surprise.

"Y-You do?"

"Yes. I have for four years."

He walked over and hugged her. She blushed.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was afraid."

"I see."

She sighed.

"I have to do something now."

"Then go do it."

She pulled from the hug and left him there in the room.

"Shun! I need to talk to you!" Kiyara called, knocking on the door. He opened it and he blushed some, upon seeing what she was wearing.

"Nice outfit" he said. She looked down, realizing she was in a rather low cut dress.

"Uh..."

"What do you want?"

"I need to tell you something. May I come in?"

"Yes." He stepped aside and let her into the room.

"I want to say..." she stopped and blushed at him.

"What is it?"

"I...I...I l...I love you..."

"You...love me?"

"Yes..."

"I love you too. I have for a long time. Five years."

"R-really?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell you so many times but I couldn't."

"Then..."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly, wrapping his arms around her waist, closing his eyes. She was caught off guard for a second, and then closed her eyes, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck, embracing him, kissing him back. She blushed as he kissed her, and pulled away after a bit, her heart pounding, finding it hard to breathe.

"There. Your first kiss was with your best friend..." he said, smiling at her. She returned the smile warmly, still blushing. She noticed he was too.

"So was yours" she whispered. He nodded.

"That's true" he said, leaning down again. "Would another be too much?"

"No."

Kiyara walked out of Shun's room in a daze. Her lips tingled from touching against his, even in the slightest bit. But she had enjoyed it a lot. She headed back toward Kurama's room. She knocked.

"Come in!" he called.

She opened the door and peeked in. Then she turned crimson in her cheeks.

"K-Kurama! Where's your shirt?" she cried. He blushed.

"Princess!" he cried. "I thought you were one of the servants! Forgive me, please!" He grabbed a shirt and pulled it on quickly.

"It's alright..." she said, still blushing.

"Thank you..."

She walked over, closing the door behind her.

"I have a gift for you."

"What's th-" He was cut off as she leaned up and kissed him. He closed his eyes and pulled her close to him, kissing her back softly, his hands resting on her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, blushing deeply. She pulled away, and felt the same as she had with Shun.

"Wow..." she whispered. He still held her to him.

"Yeah."

She blinked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked.

"I can't."

"Something to do with Shun?"

"No. I just can't."

"Please, my Princess?"

"I'm sorry Kurama."

"Why can't you?"

"It is against me."

"We won't do anything we shouldn't. I just want you to be at my side tonight, because I love you so much, my love."

She sighed.

"Alright."

That night, Kiyara lay at Kurama's side, unable to sleep at all. She kept thinking of how badly it would hurt Shun if he found out where she was. She imagined him knocking on her door, needing her for something. She came to a decision and got out of the bed, quietly walking back to her room. Shun waited at her door. She hugged him.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter..." she said, then pulled from the hug, only to be kissed softy by him. She returned the kiss, and opened her door. He pushed her into the room.

Kiyara blushed when she realized what she had done. She hid herself under the blankets.

"I shouldn't have allowed you to do that..." she whispered to Shun.

"Why not? You're of age."

"But...it's against me."

"Kiyara Jukay, will you marry me?"

She blushed even more.

"What?"

"I want you to be my wife. Will you?"

"I...I don't know Shun..." she said, hugging him.

"Think about it."

"I will..."

"And sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"We just made love. I'm not uncomfortable."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Kiyara yawned and sat up, then remembered she was naked, and pulled the blankets up to hide herself. Shun was already awake and dressed.

"Morning Kiyara..." he said, blushing some. She looked down.

"Hello Shun..." she replied.

"Shall I leave so you can get dressed?"

"It's not a good idea for you to leave right now... Someone might see you... Think of the hardships that would cause for both of us..."

"True, very true... But how will you get dressed?"

"Shun, do you really think I care? After last night, what do I have to hide from you?"

"True, since I did technically see everything... Have you thought about my question?"

"I still don't know if I'll marry you..." she muttered, standing up, still holding a blanket around her. "After all, it was kind of a sudden question... Does every guy ask a woman to marry him _after _they have sex?"

"I guess not... Sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry love. Just don't look in the closet, I'm changing..." she said, tossing the blanket out and picking a dress, then putting it on and stepping out. "You like this one?"

"I like anything on you, after all, I am in love with you..." he said, pulling her close to him and kissing him. There was a knock and she blushed. Shun hid in the closet as she answered the door.

"Hello Your Highness," said one of the maids. "I see you're already awake and dressed. How are you this fine day?"

"I'm quite well, and yourself?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking Ma'am."

"No problem. I'm glad to know you're feeling well. Could you check all the others and see if they are well, and if not, tell them to rest until they are better."

"Ever Shun, Ma'am?"

"I'm sure he's fine. He came to visit just before you arrived, you know he's my best friend, after all."

"Yes. Sorry about how we treated you before, Ma'am."

"Apology accepted. Now go on."

The maid nodded and walked off to do as she was instructed. Then Shun walked out of the closet.

"That was close..." he said.

"Yes, but you know that Kurama will have a fit when he realizes I'm not there..." She suddenly blushed.

"What do you mean Kiyara?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing at all. It's not important! No worries, forget I said anything!"

"Kiyara."

"Shun, it doesn't matter. You'd better hurry before you're caught in here."

"Alright."

Kiyara sighed as she walked around, pondering the question Shun had asked.

_He wants me to marry him, and I have to choose a king before I'm nineteen or I'll loose my position as queen... Oh, but who will I choose? Shun is my best friend, and he's so nice, and he's very handsome. But Kurama is also sweet and handsome, and he's a prince... What do they call Shun but a mere servant... Who shall I choose,_ she thought. Someone walked up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who..." a voice whispered.

"Kurama?" she said, smiling slightly.

"That's right..." he said, removing his hands and turning her to face him, then hugging her gently. She smiled to him.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but even better upon seeing your lovely face."

"You charm me, Kurama."

"Thank you, my beautiful Princess. Might I ask where you were?"

"I woke up and you were still sound asleep, and I went to get changed."

"I woke up in the night and you were gone..."

"I was thirsty and went to get a drink. I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Oh? I'll let it slide this time..." he whispered, kissing her gently. She blushed and kissed back, her arms resting against his chest. He gently placed a hand behind her head to deepen the kiss slightly. She blushed more. He pulled away after a few seconds, smiling to her. She rested her head on his chest, his heart beating a bit faster now. She smiled gently, and it became a lullaby. His arms felt like a blanket and she was so comfortable that she fell asleep while she lay against him. He picked her up and carried her into his room, laying her gently on the bed.

Kiyara awoke about an hour later, and Kurama smiled to her.

"You look like an angel when you're sleeping..." he whispered, kissing her cheek. She blushed.

"Thank you," she replied, blushing. He smiled to her, then climbed into the bed with her.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"It's your room, I have no say what you do..."

"Oh? So I could... maybe..." He paused, and French kissed her, laying on top of her. She blushed deeply, but kissed back anyway.

Kiyara gasped, realizing she had done it again.

"Oh no!" she cried. Kurama blinked.

"What's wrong my Princess?" he asked.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" she said, hiding under the blankets. Kurama laughed.

"I see... You mean about that... Where does it say that you couldn't?"

"Huh?"

"You're allowed when you are of age, as long as you love that person. It's no different for royalty than it is for peasants."

"Really?"

"No. It's fine that you did what you did with me. Only if we weren't in love would it be wrong. Tell me, was it your first time?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" she snapped, her cheeks crimson. He laughed again and hugged her gently.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me. I was just wondering."

There was a knock.

"Your Highness, are you alright? What's all the yelling about?" someone called through the door.

"It's alright, nothing is wrong at all!" she responded. She heard them walk away and sighed in relief, then she stood to get dressed.

"You can stop blushing you know," Kurama said.

"If I could stop I would, but I'm unable to control when I do and don't blush, alright?"

"I understand. I'm just saying."

"'Just say' all you want, it makes no difference to me."

"I see..." he said, standing and hugging her from behind after pulling his pants on. She blushed some. "I love you..." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."


End file.
